


Stolen Moments

by MissMorwen



Series: BuckyNat Prompts [20]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Red Room (Marvel), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/pseuds/MissMorwen
Summary: The doorway didn’t do much to conceal them, but it was better than standing in the middle of the alley with the light outlining them. He carried her there, hoisting her up to around his waist, and pushing her back against the door when he got there. She was kind enough to wait as he unbuttoned her coat. Once he had it open he had to reassess the clothes she was wearing. Other than the coat and heels, there were the stockings, the garter belt and a ridiculously frilly and very see-through bra. She had obviously picked out her outfit just to torment him.***********Buckynat prompt: Natasha has to honeypot someone in order to extract information, with Bucky listening in. Instead of being jealous, he's insanely proud at how good she is (doesn't matter what time period, whether modern day or training in the Red Room).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CopperCrane2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/gifts).



> Warning: Mention of torture.

If the Winter Soldier had to pinpoint the mark’s first mistake that day, it’d probably be getting up in the morning, closely followed by believing that anyone looking like Natalia would ever find him interesting. He had nothing to offer her. No money, no good looks, and after listing to his yapping for a couple of hours, the Soldier could attest to the fact that the mark was severely lacking in the personality department, too. The guy made porridge seem exciting.

The biggest mistake he was ever going to make, though, was spilling his guts to the wide-eyed, sympathetic Natalia. Blabbing secrets to anyone was a bad idea that would earn you time in a Gulag, hinting about plans for selling said secrets to the Motherland’s greatest enemy earned you a prolonged death for yourself and everyone involved.

The Soldier followed the two from the seedy nightclub to an even seedier motel where Natalia extracted the information she needed. When sweet words and lingering touches failed to provide her with the answers she wanted, knives and expertly applied pressure took their places. She got the names and contact info she wanted and the mark got the death he’d been begging for the last hour.

He let her clean up on her own. It was her op, he was only supposed to be there for back-up. Besides, she’d rather bite her own arm off than admit she needed help. After she finished up, she walked through the streets of Moscow with a spring in her step and her hips swinging. Still riding the high of completing a successful op. With the high heels and the A-line coat reaching only to the middle of her thighs, she could easily be taken for someone available if you had enough money or booze, but no one approached her. The night crowd recognized danger even when it was dressed up for fun. Even when it was that good looking.

When she ducked down a narrow alley, he dropped down soundlessly behind her. She raised her head and looked back at him with a bright smile.

“Well done, Widow. Mission accomplished and you didn’t even need your back-up,” he greeted her.

“Feeling threatened, Soldier?” The warmth of her smile belied the challenge of her words.

“Feeling impressed.”

“Maybe a reward is in order.”

“I’ll make sure to notify comrade Karpov in my report,” he said with deadpan seriousness.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I assumed that was always the case, comrade Winter Soldier. I was thinking about something a bit more immediate.”

“With paper-thin walls and a nosey landlady, that might be a bit difficult.” Not that he wasn’t willing to risk it.

“Like I said: A bit more immediate.” She had that dangerous glimmer in her eyes that had made him fall for her in the first place.

He glanced up and down the narrow alleyway. The only lights came from the streets it connected, but it had little to offer in terms of hiding spots. There was a garbage pile near the other end of it and a doorway barely deep enough to conceal one person, let alone two. But beggars can’t be choosy; they had less privacy most days. At least getting spotted here won’t get them killed.

As if she had seen the surrender in his eyes, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. The high heels meant they only had to tilt their heads to be within kissing distance and he brushed his nose against hers before their lips met. With the adrenalin still in her system, Natalia had no time for soft, languid kisses, pressing her mouth against his like she wanted to devour him whole.

The Soldier was happy to follow her, he was always hungry for more when it came to her.

She hooked her legs around his hips and climbed him like a goddamn three without even breaking the kiss. His hands found her hips on their own accord, pressing her against him. Then he remembered how short the coat was and shifted his hands to her ass.

He was prepared to have to struggle to shift the tight dress up her hips. He wasn’t prepared to touch bare skin, a garter belt, and nothing else.

A choked off sound escaped his throat. Not quite a swear word and not quite a groan.

“It had blood on it. Thought I might as well burn it with the rest,” Natalia said nonchalantly and unbuckled the clasp by his neck, lips locking on his clavicle when she’d pushed the leather away.

For a brief second he wondered how she’d gotten blood on her underwear, then he realized she was talking about the dress. She’d removed the panties for his sake. The Soldier decided to repay the kind gesture.

The doorway didn’t do much to conceal them, but it was better than standing in the middle of the alley with the light outlining them. He carried her there, hoisting her up to around his waist, and pushing her back against the door when he got there. She was kind enough to wait as he unbuttoned her coat. Once he had it open he had to reassess the clothes she was wearing. Other than the coat and heels, there were the stockings, the garter belt and a ridiculously frilly and very see-through bra. She had obviously picked out her outfit just to torment him.

Well, two could play that game.

He latched onto her nipple through the lacy fabric, his tongue flat and soft against it at first to wet the fabric, smiling against her as she arched into it. Not that he got to enjoy it for long.

She announced the unfairness of the situation with a huff before she unraveled her legs from around his waist and dropped to the ground in front of him. His uniform had more buckles than her coat’d had buttons and she’d only just begun working on opening his pants when he slipped his hand between her legs.

His groan was no less heartfelt than hers when he found her wet and warm and ready.

Natalia hooked a leg around one of his to allow him easier access, and Jesus fuck she was so slick there was almost no friction when he slipped his fingers between her folds. A couple of probing fingers gave him a temporary reprieve from her fight to liberate his cock. It was a welcomed reprieve, too. Where was the fun in it if he couldn’t at least coax an orgasm or two out of her before he let his cock do the thinking for him?

He rocked his hand in an easy rhythm, pushing two fingers into her as he rubbed his thumb against her clit, eliciting tiny gasps from her with each push. She was coming apart and he wrapped an arm around her to steady her. Hard fingers dug into the back of his head. Teeth scraped over his lips. And she came around his fingers with a choked off and almost silent moan.

He kissed the line of her jaw when she released the death-grip on his head, kissing his way down her neck where her pulse beat a steady staccato against his lips. She shivered and he grinned.

“милая моя,” she said when he slipped his fingers out of her. “You need to be inside me, right now.”

“Natalia, my love, you say the sweetest things,” he replied but was already opening his pants.

His pants didn’t really allow for that kind of action and he had to pull them down to keep the zipper from rubbing against sensitive bits. Feeling ridiculously exposed with his ass bare, even though she was the one wearing only a coat and bits of see-through fabric. Suggestive bits of see-through fabric at that.

She made him forget his dilemma by wrapping a hand around his cock. Her fingers was calloused and strong, but the grip tender. Just because it apparently wasn’t clear just how twitchingly, achingly ready he was, Natalia put a thumb on the head, rubbing against the pre-come, then down over the sensitive frenum. The twitch was entirely involuntary, the swearing following it was not.

She took pity on him and wrapped her legs around his waist again, using the door against her back as leverage. With his hands guiding her hips, she finally sank down onto him.

Her slick heat almost burned him and it was all he could do not to leave bruises on her hips as he held her steady.

He pulled out till only the head was still inside her and pushed back in, slowly at first, letting her get used to having him inside. Like always it felt like she was too tight, that moving even the slightest would hurt her, but her face told a different story. He would never get tired of watching her face scrunch up as he entered her. He only ever felt whole when he was with her, but it was knowing that whatever else he was in this world, then he was a source of bliss for his Natalia. And that was what kept him going.

She angled her hips, tilting them with each thrust, pressing down with an intensity that told him she was close. But then, so was he. All it took for him to fall over the edge was her closing her eyes the second before she came, then he was emptying himself into her, hips jerking, gasping for air.

The Soldier didn’t let her down until he was certain that his knees would allow movement and not just collapse under him, until he was certain she was able to stand at all on those high heels. He kissed her afterwards, tenderly, and she responded in kind, her fingers running lightly through his hair.

She grinned up at him when he pulled back. “You should fix that,” she said and pointed at the hair she’d just messed up. “It’s pretty obvious you’ve just had sex.”

He rolled his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. Her recovery time had always been faster than his. In more ways than one. Natalia rolled with the punches while he, the fool that he was, always tried to meet them head on.

So he let her tidy his hair, amazed at how unruffled hers looked when she’d been up against a door while he pounded away. All she had to do was button up her coat and she was perfectly acceptable looking again.

When she was done, Natalia snaked an arm under his and pulled him along on their walk back to the safe house. By the time they reached it, he even felt as calm as she looked.


End file.
